mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
A sexy Nun needs no costume
“Really? How’s that? Would it be here on Valentine?” the nun smiled widely at her companion. Watching her with her large almond eyes, Lyen focused her full attention on Jacy. An errant hand held a cup of tea, suspended. “Just let me grab a few grams of Dragon Pearls and I’m ready to try things your way.” Her thumb pointed over her shoulder to the wall of green teas behind the assistant. Truth be told, Lyen was having fun in tandem with Jacy. Regardless of how Jacy’s past had formed her, Ly was of the opinion that all people comprised the Sangha, or spiritual community from which to learn. After purchasing a few grams worth of the Dragon Pearls, Ly tied them gingerly to her waist. She hadn’t brought much money with her, but even less now that Riley had been paid for her transportation. Even then, she was unsure whether she would still be considered a passenger aboard the Lunar Veil. Somehow the last week or so had felt bonding in a strong and lasting sense. Lyen felt she had much more work to complete for the Verse among the crew members of the LV. And Jacy, here, was no exception. “And now I’m ready for whichever way your winds blow us, Ms. Jacy.” The nun stood akimbo with one hand in her pocket. Jacy held the door for Lyen and the two stepped from the tea shop. “If time permits, at the end of our adventures, I thought we might swing by the hospital to check on the Doc - on our Doc.” Jacy looped her arm through Lyen’s and gave her a playful tug. “He may find a social call from two of his charming crew members a boon to his spirits.” Arm in arm, Ly said, “That sounds like a great idea; I’m slightly concerned that I may have botched his surgery and left him with one eye. I think flowers might be in order, presuming he can still see them. Let’s stop for some to set by his bed. In a city like this,” she motioned widely with her arms to show how beautiful it all was, “I imagine flowers aren’t difficult to find at all!” “I suppose you and I aren’t really crew these days, but we still submit to Lt. Riley’s dominion and decree. She’s a tough one, that Riley, but I’m not really grumbling, just trying to distract you while we make our way to this next shop. I want you to be surprised, not shocked, so I don’t mind telling you it’s intended for the unprejudiced adult. It may help if you think of the wares as novelties instead of fetish paraphernalia.” Lyen was pleasantly distracted by Jacy’s view of the pilot when she stopped along their way. The Nun and the Companion stood in the street amidst the passing of light foot traffic. Jacy was absolutely radiant with joy as she pointed out the sign above the black and pink themed storefront: Secret Endings Ly’s cheeks flushed; the store Jacy pointed out was furnished with intimates and other such ‘novelties’, as she had put it. These sorts of things were generally abstained from or spurned completely, but Lyen had heard of certain sects of the Order that embraced their sexuality in general, if not with others. But what was the harm in going in with her, right? After all, she didn’t want to make waves and stop their pleasant day all because of some rigid uncouth ideology. With a double-take, Lyen watched how Jacy glowed as they made their way to the shop entrance. How could she say no to that? Lyen felt it lucky, really, that she wasn’t wearing her kasaya (robe); she would have worried vainly about the looks she may receive. Jacy wasn’t sure how Lyen had pictured this place in her mind so she could not know whether the shop lived up to those expectations. Most were pleasantly relieved to find the gear and merchandise on display excited them rather than cause them unease. The more ribald commodities were near the back, sectioned off by a beautiful curtain of dark brown satin done up in suggestive motifs. But up front things were far more tasteful. There were displays of toys and cords and soft ribbons with mannequins and beautiful, living women modeling playful and enticing dress up wear. A ‘sexy nurse’ attendant respectfully stood off to the side while Lyen and Jacy looked around. Perhaps they assumed from Lyen’s demeanor that this was her maiden visit; perhaps they discerned from Jacy’s that a guide was not necessary. But the two were left undisturbed to take in the ambiance and continue their discussion from the streets. “The hospital will have some lovely flower arrangements, their gift shops always do. And there are certainly other boutiques we could visit for flowers and mementos of our well wishes. But I do not want to take advantage of your generous nature and exhaust my monopoly over your time. Believe it or not, some of the most exquisite arrangements of floral displays can be procured in this very establishment. You look dubious. Think on it this way; men often find it difficult to share their deepest wishes and fantasies with their true sweethearts and admirers, so shops such as this one began softening the blow so the speak by delivering the erotic and seductive wares directly to the intended alongside elaborate arrangements of flowers and fruits. Somewhere along the way men took it upon themselves to assume that women would be more receptive to their bawdy nature if it were wrapped up in ribbons and bows. Or diamonds and gold.” What Jacy was saying made sense, on some level, but somehow she imagined they would have to purchase some dubious thing to be added to the bouquet of ‘softening the blow’ flowers, and the thought of buying such a gift for a man continued to crimson her cheeks. At this point her face was hot and her eyes roved all over the store, flustered. The incognito nun had extracted herself from Jacy’s arm and was surveying the wares, and bashfully smiling at the attendants. “While my friend and spiritual advisor looks around, I’d like to retrieve an order I placed two days ago. It’s under the name Jacerelyn Ellylo.” “Yes, Mistress,” the nurse responded before excusing herself. Jacy pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow to Lyen. “Mistress - that was a nice touch. So, do you have any questions or concerns that you’d have me address?” “Um, no--no questions at all; I think it’s all very… out in the open,” Ly was trying not to let her eye settle on one particular item, but against her will there was one particular object that drew her attention: a beautifully flowered display surrounding a sleek and compact electric vibrator. This place, though tasteful, was full of items to use in tandem with a partner, but Lyen had no partner nor plan to acquire one, given her vows. It had been ten years since she had decided she wouldn’t allow that familiar aspect of her life to continue. For a few brief moments she felt the gaping hole of fear in being alone, before she forced a smile and returned her gaze to Jacy. Jacy was never at a loss for words. “That is the general idea. Passion and desire can be elicited and reciprocated in many ways. When used as outlets and rewards, I see no harm in them. These devices and costumes are only keys to unlock our eroticism, to open us up to those feelings that build bonds between two individuals. I will admit, for a great many of my clients, these devices are not necessary at all.” “I imagine that’s true. I confess, I am interested in your work. How do you divine what it is a client needs?” She was trying to deflect the conversation from a debate on whether or not eroticism was acceptable. Ly preferred to keep the subject personal to Jacy. She was feeling conflicted, too, on even being inside this establishment, no matter how tasteful, because the desire for sex and touch in itself was to be cut out in some sects of her Order. She bit her lip, considering whether or not to feel guilty; Jacy certainly didn’t feel guilty, in fact she appeared passionate and free. “What--” she started, and then stopped herself from asking what Jacy’s ‘order’ contained, “Do you find yourself in places like this on business often?” “Not as often as you may think. As I said before, my trunks are full of this and that. Actually, that exact one,” she pointed to the lace outfit on a mannequin and continued. “But these are only props designed to help partners, or clients, reveal their bare self to one another. In my line of work there is always an element of time involved so the sooner we can get to that point of absolute honesty the more time we have for the real undertaking. Most people have the same needs, those that are chemically balanced at least. I try not to entertain the other variant for reasons of safety. And it’s true that my clients are typically established men of society so they’ve learned long ago how to surround themselves with those who see to their needs. I’ll give you this cipher for everything that follows between the client and myself. What men want more than anything else in the world is to be needed. They want to be loved and adored, yes, but they’d give that up if it insured they were needed instead. Indispensability; it insures a certain level of power and authority over those who need them. Oh yes, they wish to be loved along the way, but what they really want is the means to generate more power. I go into every encounter knowing that in advance and attempt to get my clients to realize it themselves. The cultivation and propagation of power and how to wield it responsibly. The sex is just a Companion’s foot in the door and a subtle reminder that power comes in many forms and must be shared. Yes, you wished to add something?” Jacy asked the attendant who was standing respectfully nearby. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Mistress, but there is a wave flagged for you. The gentleman bid me bring it to your attention whenever you returned to Valentine.” The nurse lowered her face after speaking. Jacy reached out to cup the woman’s chin with her finger. “A beautiful face should be raised to greet the world. Blind submission is not deference. Perhaps later you’d allow us to speak further on the matter?” Jacy gave her a friendly smile. “Now, is there someplace private I may access the Cortex? And please make sure Sister Lyen's wonder regarding this particular model are satisfied. It's only a vibrator, Lyen.”